Holograms may be implemented within optical media. Challenges associated with proper polymerization of photosensitive material of the optical media may introduce unwanted structures that may perpetuate electromagnetic scattering throughout the optical media and impede image quality associated with holographic recording. Accordingly, improved systems and methods for polymerizing photosensitive material of optical media to promote efficient hologram recording and holographic image quality within optical media treatment are desired.